


Fatherhood

by MidnightHorrorShow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Funny, Gen, Uchiha family shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHorrorShow/pseuds/MidnightHorrorShow
Summary: Sakura leaves on a mission and Sasuke has to watch Sarada. Easy, right? (Uchiha family flashfic. Think that's the term. Short random thing I wrote for fun.)





	Fatherhood

Sasuke stared quietly at his daughter, tilting his head a little as he smiled. 

"Sakura, come on. I can handle a baby for one day. This will be easy," Sakura promised. 

"I'll be back from my mission by late tonight or early tomorrow. You sure you'll be fine?" Sakura asked as she smiled at their daughter. "If you want, I can still get Ino to come help," Sakura offered. She smiled again and kissed her daughter's head, the young Uchiha slowly falling asleep. 

"Come on. Give me a little credit. Have I ever messed up, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. 

"What about that time you and Naruto got drunk and painted the Hokage mansion pink?" Sakura asked with an amused smile. 

"Okay, that was Naruto's fault," Sasuke replied. "We'll be fine, Sakura," he promised before she could list any other examples. "Plus, Sarada is asleep. I'm sure you can punch through the mission in no time."

Sakura hummed but finally she nodded. 

"I love you, Sasuke," Sakura said. 

Sasuke gently tapped her forehead. 

"I love you," he replied. 

With a small hesitation, Sakura turned and left, leaving Sasuke alone with Sarada. 

"Alright, Sarada," Sasuke began, turning back to face his child. "Let's..."

Sarada was gone from her spot. 

"Sarada?" Sasuke called out. He heard noises coming from his room. "That child is quick," he muttered. 

Making his way through the house, Sasuke soon arrived at his room. He stepped in and froze, seeing Sarada playing with one of his scrolls. Sarada had it unrolled and was playing with the paper, a happy grin on her face. 

"Sarada, could you put the scroll down for Papa?" Sasuke asked gently. "It's not safe to play with."

Sarada looked up and made a face before grabbing the scroll again. 

"Don't do it," Sasuke said slowly. "Don't you do it."

When Sarada ripped the scroll a little, it activated. 

10 kunai flew out at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked out of the way to avoid being hit, but when he saw the weapons flying at the door he quickly formed part of his Susanoo. The large skeletal hand caught each kunai before it could hit the door, leaving no evidence that anything happened. After Sasuke put the weapons away, he turned to check on Sarada. 

Once more, she was gone. 

"This kid is going to kill me..."

Sasuke looked up when he heard laughter from down the hallway. 

Rushing out, Sasuke followed the sound and ended up at the bathroom. The tub was on and the floor was soaked. Sasuke frowned. 

"Alright, Sarada. Where are you hiding?" Sasuke whispered to himself. 

Another laugh from behind him. 

Turning quickly, Sasuke slipped on the water. He quickly caught his balance, using his Rinnesharingan's gravity ability to push himself forward before he fell too far back. He managed to catch his daughter and smiled as he picked her up. 

"Caught you," he said with a smile. 

Sarada just smiled. 

Before punching his eye. 

Late that night, when Sakura returned home from her mission, she found Sasuke sleeping on the couch. He held a sleeping Sarada gently. 

"Looks like things were fine without me after all," Sakura said with a smile.


End file.
